


M(eredith +1) Theory [podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don't have a Dr. McKay?” he demanded, trying to keep his voice steady and trying not to imagine any one of the terrible things that must have happened for him to not be here.  Radek gave him a curious look. “No, we do. But who are you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	M(eredith +1) Theory [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [M(eredith +1) Theory [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24412) by lallybroch. 



Length: 1:13:04

File size: 33.3 MB (mp3) and 79.6 MB (m4b)

Download:[MP3 - Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/M\(eredith%20+1\)%20Theory.mp3)

Download:[Audiobook - Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/M\(eredith%20+1\)%20Theory%20\(m4b\).m4b)

  


Length: 1:13:04

File size: 33.3 MB (mp3) and 79.6 MB (m4b)

Download: [Link to download page at audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/meredith-1-theory/)


End file.
